tkamfandomcom-20200214-history
Interview with Atticus Finch
I intervivied ��sir ya boi Atticus Finch. From Maycomb, he works as a lawyer whose most recent case�� was Tom Robinson’s. Tom being the unfortunate Negro who was sadly shot dead in attempts to escape imprisonment after announced guilty. Atticus Finch, Tom’s determined attorney, will now recount the previous event and tell us what had happened in that court house How did you feel about the court case? No court case has ever lasted for that long before in a black and white duel. There may be some changes in racial attitudes over the years to come if we all stand up for what is right and persevere this achievement. Was Tom Robinson a clearly innocent man or was it a close battle? Tom Robinson was definitely an innocent man. The Ewell’s were always looked down at for their bitterness and racial beliefs. If they had won this trial, Bob Ewell wouldn’t have gone around terrorising the neighbourhood and attempt to kill my children. Unlike Tom, he was always known by his family, relatives and close friends to be a good and patient person with good morals. Mayella Ewell would barely even speak straight when answering the questions I asked her. Bob Ewell was the one who beat up his daughter and threatened Mayella to blame it on an innocent Black man in order to save herself, and in the long run, get rigbvghvd of the Negros. You say Bob Ewell attempted to kill your own children? Why couldn’t an adult like himself do it? How did he die? Well for one thing, he was a little drunk, but knew what he was doing. Bob knocked out my son Jeremy and tried to stab my daughter Jean Louise. However, with her ham suit on after the Halloween play at school, the knife did not go all the way through. And while he was trying to kill Jem, he had dropped his knife and tripped over because of his drunken state. Alas, he... fell on his sword killing him. Are your children well behaved, or do they, like so many other children go around looking for something exciting but risky? - I have to be honest, but my kids always go off wandering and looking for trouble. For example Arthur Radley. Always thinking about him and spying on the Radley house. They might get themselves in big trouble if they get caught. But recently Jean Louise met Arthur, and now I’m hoping there would be less investigations and sneaking around. Above all, my children are and know what they are doing. So they should know when to stop if things are taken a little too far. ftrtruty Do you find it difficult to be a lawyer and a parent at the same time? - Parenting can get a little tough; especially when you’re a lawyer and especially when you have a difficult case like Tom Robinson’s. A time like those really makes me appreciate having a wife when she was alive. She took care of the kids while I was working. I miss her very much. Working as a lawyer has made me see reality and the horrible truth behind it. Like racial prejudice, and the problems people are facing today in the world. Were your children old enough to feel for their unfortunate mother after she passed away? Did she have any influence on them? - Little Jean Louise never really saw her mother but Jem had, and he has been different ever since. Growing up for him has been quite emotional. At times he would sit in his room and just think about his mother and the day she had passed away. The effect had made life broad and more clear. Where death has revealed itself and prepared him to take cautious steps in his life. Jem’s emotions and has begun to influence Jean Louise as well. They are now both watching out to live long and clean lives and make appropriate decisions that don’t involve any form of prejudice. Category:Hello Category:Lesley